


사랑을 했다 Love Scenario

by aomgsus



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Sexual Humor, implied Jinhwan/Junhoe, read this if you need a laugh, this was honestly just so fun to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 18:04:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16269509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aomgsus/pseuds/aomgsus
Summary: Hanbin and Jiwon are being cheated on with each other. They improvise an unorthodox solution.





	사랑을 했다 Love Scenario

**Author's Note:**

> Very relaxed college AU! Jinhwan’s a senior, Yunhyeong, Jiwon, and Hanbin are juniors, and the maknae line are sophomores. Nobody’s majors are specified because I didn’t want to lol

 “Jiwon, hey,” Jinhwan calls warmly as Jiwon makes his way through the dining center to their table. “How was theory?”

 “Fine, but I think my girlfriend is cheating on me.” He states it as easily as the weather, setting down a bowl of curry and beginning to eat it just as unassumingly. Donghyuk, on the other hand, is so jarred by the comment that he nearly starts choking on his salad.

 “Are- why would you think that?” Jinhwan starts uncertainly, hands limp on the table and pencil long forgotten on his notebook. Jiwon shrugs, eating another spoonful with ease.

 “Well for starters, I don't think you have to be a girl to know nobody calls their mom ‘oppa’. Which, coincidentally, is exactly what she did when she claimed to have forgotten about a “family event” and left my place early yesterday.”

 “What a b-” Junhoe begins to mutter, only to be swiftly cut off by Jiwon.

 “We shouldn't call girls those names, June, even when they aren't acting the best.”

 “I actually side with Junhoe for once.” Jinhwan insists gently, grimacing. Chanwoo snorts, looking at the oldest skeptically.

 “Yeah, right. Just _this_ time. Like you aren’t whipped for him all the time.” A bright pink unfurls in Junhoe and Jinhwan’s faces simultaneously, both of them staring at Chanwoo in mild horror.

 “Wha-what are you implying?” Jinhwan asks, voice cracking and ruining his attempt at being flippant.

 “You both know what we’re implying.” Donghyuk replies sweetly, raising a brow as he takes another bite. “No use in hiding the obvious.” Jiwon beams, pleased to have the attention taken off of him even for a moment.

 “ _Anyways,_ ” Jinhwan says pointedly, glaring at their younger friends before reaching across the table to rest his hand atop Jiwon’s. “That’s horrible and you have every right to be mad. I'm actually surprised you aren't worse off right now,  are you positive this isn't bothering you?”

 “I mean, I didn't think she was _the one_ or anything.” He responds with a bitter chuckle, emotions finally bubbling to the surface. “I just figured I could expect to find mutual attraction with someone that, y'know, wouldn't cheat on me.”

 “Hardly a difficult request,” Donghyuk grumbles, back in a much less cheery mood than his normally sunny disposition. “Do you know the guy?” Jiwon shakes his head, much to the other boy’s further dismay.

 “I think when she picked up the phone there was a name… ‘Hanbin’, maybe?”

 “There's a Hanbin in my sociology class,” Jinhwan offers, already tapping away at his phone screen. “Want to check his Instagram?”

 “Worth a shot.” Immediately he's greeted with his girlfriend’s face in another man’s feed, most definitely in more than a friendly manner. “Yep, that's… that's her.” The indifference finally seeps out of his features, body slumping back against the booth for a heavy moment. He gets a sudden sense of responsibility to tell this other guy, at least, that they've both been played. “Hyung, mind if I send his profile to myself real quick?”

 

_Hey, name’s Bobby. I'm a friend of Jinhwan’s._

_I actually have a kinda important thing to talk with you about, could we meet up soon?_

 

_Oh, hey…? ^^_

_What kind of meeting are we talking about?_

 

_Relationship stuff..._

 

_Ah…_

_Just to let you know,  I’m still dating Dahye ^^;;;_

 

_Same... That's why we need to talk._

 

\--

 

 They meet at a coffee shop not too far from campus, Jiwon already seated comfortably in a booth when Hanbin comes in. He’s a whirlwind, all wide eyes and uneven breaths as bells chime his welcome.

 “Oh my god, I’m _so_ sorry.” Hanbin’s speaking as soon as he reaches the table, bowing like he’s met the president and looking far more intimidated. “I had no idea, I didn’t contact her first and my friend Yunhyeong warned me she was trouble-”

 “Hey, hey, _chill._ ” Jiwon feels like he needs to hold his hands up but he just offers a warm smile, gesturing for him to sit down. “Take it easy. Clearly we’ve both been played.”

 “Yeah, yeah, I guess, but…” Hanbin sinks into his chair, head in his hands as he groans. “God, I just feel so dumb. Like how did I not notice?” Jiwon’s smile is bittersweet as he briefly pats Hanbin’s shoulder.

 “Tell me about it. How long were you guys dating?”

 “Like… a month and a half? Almost two?” He looks up, nibbling his lip. Jiwon feels like he’s been pranked, laughing into his own hands in utter disbelief.

 “She’s been playing me for _half_ of our relationship? Wow, I just… _wow._ ” He shakes his head in awe, smiling at Hanbin. “I don’t even… I don’t know what to say. I’m over it.”

 “You sure?” Hanbin asks nervously, hands fiddling with the edge of the tablecloth. “It’s okay to be bothered by it, y’know. So am I.”

 “Nah, I’m not giving her the satisfaction.” Jiwon takes a deep breath, counting floor tiles until he has it in himself to think straight again. “I’m not even heartbroken, I’m repulsed at the idea of her now.”

 “Tell me about it,” Hanbin huffs, setting down his phone. Jiwon notices his Instagram on the screen, now with a significantly smaller number of photos. “I feel like I wanna… I dunno, get back at her somehow.”

 “I’m actually really glad you mentioned that, because I feel the same way.” Jiwon’s lips tug into a rueful smile, fingers tapping out a random rhythm against the tabletop. “Got any plans?” Hanbin shakes his head, pouting as his eyes drift around the cafe. His eyes settle on Jiwon for a moment, and it’s oddly unnerving. Seeing Hanbin’s eyes settle in on his lips so intently, feeling his own eyes doing the same. It feels a little messed up to think about, given the circumstances, but the kid’s really cute. He starts to wonder if he likes Dahye’s taste in men more than he liked her. Against all odds, Hanbin seems to have the same idea. His eyes take a flirty glint.

 “Actually… I might have an idea or two.”

 

\--

 

 Jiwon can’t help but grin when he hears a knock on Hanbin’s door, looking up to check if the younger boy’s phone has lit up. “It’s open,” he calls on the younger boy’s behalf, watching the way his flushed cheeks get darker as they exchange a grin.

 “Is that- Jiwon oppa-” They look up just in time to see Dahye pass through the door, Jiwon waving from his spot on Hanbin’s bed, the other boy pinned beneath him. “Oh my god, what are you two doing?!”

 “Surprise!” Jiwon exclaims, knowing his lips are just swollen enough for her to know what they’re doing. Well, what they want her to think they’ve been doing. “We figured we’d make things easier for you and get to know each other.” Hanbin reaches up to wrap his arms around the older boy’s shoulders, unable to stop himself from laughing at how ridiculous it all is.

 “I- how-” Her confusion only seems to worsen, looking equally distressed and offended by the sight of them with each other rather than her.

 “But _Ji-Ji oppa_ ,” Hanbin starts with a seemingly innocent expression, eyes wide in naivety as he addresses the older boy with his contact name in Dahye’s phone, “Didn’t she text you saying she wanted to try something new?”

 “She did.” Jiwon responds with a small pout, looking up at her. He can’t hide the glint of mischief in his eyes. “Is this not what you meant, babe?” Dahye only shakes her head in total disbelief, mouth agape.

 “Guess not,” Hanbin mumbles, biting back a chuckle and hiding his face in Jiwon’s neck.

 “Are you gonna do something or just stand there, babe? ‘Cuz at this point you might as well press record and save us the extra work.” Jiwon grins at Hanbin, half-pinned to the bed with his own lower body, and slowly makes to lift the other boy’s shirt over his head. Dahye is quick to scream in horror and run out, slamming the door behind her without another word to either of them. “And _scene,_ ” he states with a wide grin, rolling himself to the other side of Hanbin’s bed comfortably.

 “Very nicely done.” Hanbin responds with a slightly hysterical giggle, fixing himself with skittish movements. Catching his reflection in his mounted mirror as he sits up causes to Hanbin head over with a pained groan, assessing the hickey at the base of his neck with just a hint of admiration. “Man, this got dark fast. Like, when you bit me? That was _hard._ ”

 “So were you when I bit you,” Jiwon quips with a laugh, watching a charming pink flush down the nape of the younger boy’s neck as he swipes up his discarded shirt and pulls it on.

 “You know we probably could have put one on me with makeup or something, right?” Hanbin says, although it had never come to his mind before. _Not that having Jiwon’s lips had been the most unpleasant thing_ , his mind supplies rather unhelpfully.

 “Eh, too much work. Since you were alright with it, I’m not bothered if you aren’t. Not like Dahye will be able to go around telling anyone about it, anyways.” Jiwon grins to himself, watching Hanbin smile timidly in response. It puts butterflies in his stomach but he can’t look away, not until his stomach growls loudly enough to send them both into a fit of giggles. “I think we deserve a celebratory meal for such a successful show.”

 “That sounds like something Junhoe would be saying after a theater performance, not… well, whatever we just did.” Hanbin blushes again, hand coming up to brush the mark against his neck delicately. He doesn’t seem to notice until Jiwon smirks with a bit of pride. “But um… yeah. Lunch sounds good.”

 “Sweet, let’s get going. Can I borrow a hoodie?” Hanbin hands him the first one he sees in his closet reflexively, like it’s natural for them.

 “Oh, but hyung?” He grabs the older man’s wrist gently, training his face into a serious stare. “I just got out of a relationship, so I might need some time.” Jiwon’s laugh is downright goofy, eyes alight in a way that makes his heart pound.

 “Take as much time as you need.” Jiwon smiles brightly, and somehow Hanbin doesn’t think it’s a joke anymore. And standing there, watching Jiwon shrug on one of his own sweatshirts, it all feels more domestic. Genuine.

 Hanbin certainly doesn’t mind. At least Dahye had good taste.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a little random idea I got last night as I was falling asleep and it seemed to write itself. Hope it makes you smile!
> 
> Also, happy National Coming Out Day to all my US readers! I hope you can all live your best lives without fear of who you are.


End file.
